Y la vida sigue
by ABBYGABY005
Summary: Serie de oneshots, cada uno desde una perspectiva distinta. Relatan lo ocurrido después de la partida de Migue y lo que ocurre cuando regresa  Puede cambiar a clasificacion T, el genero y los personajes tambien
1. Reencuentros

Reencuentros

Todo era silencio en la casa el árbol. Claro, sin los chicos jugando y riendo alrededor no era extraño, porque ella sola era muy callada. Ahora estaba allí, simplemente sentada en el sillón con los pies arriba, leyendo una revista, como una antigua amiga solía hacer antes.

En silencio, tratando inútilmente de enfocarse en su lectura, de espantar tantos molestos pensamientos de su cabeza que le impedían concentrarse y de ignorar la fuerte comezón de su brazo enyesado, oyo aquel ruido por primera vez: una especie de zumbido extraño, que la hizo estremecer sin razón aparente, y se prolongo apenas unos segundos. Levanto rápidamente su cabeza pero aquel ruido (q estaba segura provenía del centro de la habitación) parecía haber salido de su imaginación, asi que después de unos segundos de chequeo rápido a su alrededor, volvió la vista a su revista, donde un anuncio del nuevo modelo super mejorado de "casco para novios" ocupaba casi toda la pagina. Aburrida cerró su lectura y la tiro a un rincón en donde estaban apiladas un montón de otras revistas y comics. Suspiró y se preparo para enfrentar a sus pensamientos, ya sabía la iban a fastidiar de un momento a otro. Entonces lo volvió a oir, el mismo zumbido, mucho mas fuerte, estremeciéndola de nuevo. Esta vez, segura de que era real, se irguió alerta observando el vacio centro d la sala.

Un presentimiento enorme la invadió. Podria ser? Esa misma mañana había recibido el videomensaje del líder supremo, explicándole la situación, pero había especificado que él iba a arribar en la noche, y apenas eran las 5 de la tarde… Seria? El zumbido ahora no solo la hacía temblar a ella, sino a la sala y probablemente a toda la casa del árbol. Su procedencia comenzó a emitir un brillo verde que pronto se hizo tan intenso que se cubrió instintivamente los ojos con el brazo sano hasta que se hizo claro que ya no era necesario. Cuando logro enfocar la vista y el humo verde, el temblor y el ruido acabaron, pudo observar el centro de la sala, una sombra había aparecido en su lugar. En su rostro apareció una enorme sonrisa. Probablemente la primera sonrisa genuina de Kuki Kiut desde hace mucho tiempo, al encontrarse cara a cara con un crecido Miguel One, que parpadeaba al sol, alto, con una chaqueta roja sobre una polera negra, sus usuales botas y shorts que le llegaban a la rodilla.

_Migue…_su voz d pronto quebrada por la emoción, lo decía todo_ nos avisaron de tu llegada… bienvenido… yo…_

_Kuki!_ el chico estalló y corrió a abrazar a su amiga_ te extrañe mucho! A todos!_ sonriendo de oreja a oreja se aparto y la sonrisa decayó rápido al verle el brazo izquierdo_ estás herida?_

_Me fracturé_ admitió la chica sonriendo con tristeza_ pero no te preocupes, en unos días me sacan el yeso, tu sabes, a veces las misiones son peligrosas...también te extrañe mucho, numero 1, has hecho mucha falta aquí…woow que alto estas!_ añadió al verlo bien_ realmente has crecido… y sin embargo sigues siendo tú…_

_Por supuesto que sigo siendo yo, que esperabas?_ exclamo el chico, muy animado_ tu también has crecido mucho, casi no te reconozco, también te estiraste, y estas muy linda, si 4 me permite decirlo_ al ver su rostro se detuvo, intrigado y preocupado. Desde cuando era el el alegre y Kuki la callada y seria? Algo no cuadraba con esa expresión triste que tenia su amiga, no era la Kuki q el recordaba.

_Pasa algo? Dije algo malo?_

_No…es solo que…a Wally lo destituyeron hace unas semanas en su treceavo cumpleaños_ explico apagada la chica, bajando la mirada.

Migue la miro sorprendido, el tiempo en el espacio transcurre tan diferente q el de la Tierra que simplemente no sabía su propia edad. Busco el calendario en la esquina de la sala. En efecto, casi 3 años habían pasado desde su partida, y tanto él, como Abby, Memo y Wally eran efectivamente, adolescentes ya… pero por supuesto, a el no le habían borrado la memoria… era uno de los privilegios de ser miembro de los knd galácticos, al parecer.

La miro de nuevo, Kuki estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia la cocina asi que la siguió para que le explique todo. Apenas llego a la puerta ella le lanzo una lata que el reconoció como…

_Soda! Tanto tiempo sin una soda… la comida extraterrestre es buena, pero no hay como una buena lata de soda d chocolomo y unos nachos con queso en mi opinión…_ exclamo olvidándose de lo que le iba a decir a Kuki y abriendo entusiasmado su latita, preparándose para saborear… pero definitivamente no se preparo para que un chorro del liquido pegajoso le diera con violencia en la cara, metiéndose hasta en su nariz.

_aaaaarrgg! _

_q demon…?_ Kuki, que estaba por abrir su propia lata, miro asombrada al empapado calvito farfullando al terminarse el chorro de soda. Se llevo la lata que estaba en su mano al oído y sintió claramente el sonido de las burbujitas agitándose furiosamente en su interior.

_no puede ser… otra vez los hamsters…_

_los…hamsters?_ Migue la miro confundido quitándose la chaqueta mojada_ pero…ellos…_

_lo sé_ suspiro ella_ solían hacerlo únicamente a 4, pero ahora que se fue han estado muy aburridos. Veras, ellos tienen esta rara tradición de molestar al miembro más gruñón del equipo de cada generación. Siempre ha sido así, recuerdas que nos lo mencionaron durante nuestro entrenamiento como cadetes en la base ártica?_

Migue lo había olvidado por completo.

_eh… Si, claro q me acuerdo_ logró disimular.

_Bueno, en nuestra generación fue Wally, y el fue excelente para los hamsters, se podría decir que su relación explosiva mantenía el "equilibrio" en la casa del árbol, pero ahora están teniendo problemas porque ninguno de los novatos tiene ese… temperamento, todos son muy tranquilos, es técnicamente la primera vez que les ocurre, ninguno de los chicos nuevos parece molestarse mucho por sus bromitas hasta el punto de chillar como loco y perseguirlos, como hacia 4… asi que han estado recurriendo a técnicas extremas, como esto: agitar todas las sodas existentes para que caiga el primero en querer una y asi se enoje con ellos y los persiga y insulte y les prometa la muerte y todo eso, pero hasta ahora no ha pasado y están tan deprimidos…da pena verlos, de vedad…_

_"los novatos"_ repitió parpadeando sorprendido por la única parte de la frase de kuki que sonaba fuera de lugar.

_ooh vamos Migue! realmente no lo viste venir?_ sonrió_ tu mismo lo dijiste no?: "Seguirá siendo el sector V" aunque te hayas ido…aunque todos se hayan ido… _ suspiró con tristeza_ no ha sido fácil… verlos marcharse a todos, pasar de la menor del equipo, a la mayor… los novatos son excelentes chicos... pero no es lo mismo. Ya nada es lo mismo, la verdad estoy algo cansada de todo esto, solo quiero retirarme en paz, no estoy hecha pare ser líder…_

_...tu eres la líder?_ susurró el, cada vez mas sorprendido por todos los cambios repentinos.

_ sip, porque supuestamente, soy la que tiene más experiencia y todo eso, aunque no soy ni la sombra de lo q fueron tu o Abby, claro, pero he sabido hacer bien mi parte, ya no soy tan bobita ni alocada , tu sabes_ le sonrió de nuevo, pero definitivamente seguía sin ser la antigua sonrisa alegre e inocente q el recordaba y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso_ de todos modos, pienso darle el puesto a 27, el tiene madera de líder, me di cuenta desde la primera vez q lo vi…_

_27?_

_uno de los novatos, su nombre es Enrique, Quique para los amigos_

_oh…claro…y donde están..aah, los novatos?_ le estaba costando acostumbrarse a la idea

_en una misión. Yo quería ir con ellos pero…_ señalo su brazo enyesado e hizo una mueca_ ojala les este yendo bien, es su primera misión solos_ añadió ligeramente preocupada

Esto era raro, todos se habían ido menos Kuki, y ahora ella estaba tan cambiada…

_te vas a quedar… cuanto tiempo?_ pregunto ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

_2 meses, tiempo suficiente de vacación, según mis superiores_ él no estaba de acuerdo con ellos, claramente_ aunque se supone q nadie debe enterarse que estoy aquí y que tengo que disfrazarme, pero quería mostrarme a mis amigos como yo mismo antes de hacerlo…_ entonces el busco en su cinturón, y apretó una serie de botones casi invisibles, inmediatamente desde el cinturón, salió una capa metálica verde fosforescente que lo cubrió, en unos minutos delante de Kuki estaba parado un niño que no pasaba de los 9 años, de aspecto latino, piel color miel, pelo negro ondulado, jeans, zapatillas negras y una polera blanca bastante simple. Le sonrió ampliamente.

_Migue?_

_buen disfraz eh? Fácilmente puedo pasar por un novato mas en tus filas, uno q no durara más de dos meses como un chico del barrio_ su voz también había cambiado, era más infantil, casi chillona.

_puedo señalar muchas posibles fallas en ese plan_ murmuro insegura Kuki

_por supuesto que puedes, pero no te preocupes, tengo a varios agentes de la base lunar encubriéndome, y lo tienen todo previsto_ guiñó un ojo pícaramente. Ella seguía seria.

_osea helloo mi chava alégrate un poco! Realmente siento no haber venido a tiempo para ver a los demás…pero al menos podremos estar los dos no?_ susurró ansiosamente

_solo…por 3 semanas, Migue_ tartamudeo ella tristemente

_3 semanas? Pero…_ "…pero yo me voy a quedar dos meses!" penso Migue, pero no pudo completar su replica

_eso es lo que me queda como agente, Migue, mi cumpleaños está muy cerca, ya sabes, el numero 13_ y de nuevo su voz era apagada y triste.

_ok…_maldición! Esa depresión era contagiosa o qué?_ bu…bueno, entonces no hay tiempo que perder, mi jefa_ hizo un saludo militar en un intento de hacerla reír, ella solo sonrió.

Bueno, al menos ya no había tanta tristeza en su sonrisa.

_sabes… yo al igual que Abby, solo me considere una líder temporal, siempre, hasta el momento en q vuelvas tu_ comento ella, en un tono causal pero indudablemente honesto.

_ah, gracias, pero si queremos que mi disfraz sirva…_empezó él.

_lo sé, pero aun así, para mi sigues siendo el líder, Migue_

_llámame Zack_

_ok, Zack_ rió ella

Charlando así volvieron a la sala, Migue se sentó en el sofá en el que hace poco estaba Kuki pero cuando ella estaba por sentarse enfrente suyo, miro por la ventana en su delante y se quedo petrificada.

_Kuki?_ llamo extrañado su compañero

Ella sin escucharlo, mirando fijamente la ventana (que parecía vacía a los ojos de un confundido Migue) saco un arma y apunto, acercándose rápidamente. Luego saco su cabeza y el brazo empuñando la pistola, y miro atenta para todos lados.

_Kuki que pasa? _ pregunto Migue de nuevo, ahora preocupado.

_yo… creí…_metió su cabeza, confundida_ creí ver… creí… olvídalo…_ suspiró_ debo estar imaginando cosas_

Oculta entre las sombras de una rama que sobresalía encima de la ventana, una ninjadolescente miraba ansiosamente a Kuki meterse dentro de la casa del árbol y guardar su arma. Sonrió, al oír las palabras de la chica, murmurando con suavidad:

_oh no… no estás imaginando nada, Kuki Kiut, y lo más importante…yo tampoco_

Si, he vuelto (probablemente nadie me esperaba xD pero tenia que decir algo) Y es porque una vez mas, los chicos de barrio estan invadiendo mi cabeza. Los jovenes titanes se robaron mis pensamientos durante mucho rato, pero no m olvide de mi primer y querido fandom, lo prometo!

Esta es una serie de oneshots que han estado tomando forma y se ven prometedores ^^. Lastimosamente no puedo decir lo mismo de Op Viaje, mi otro fic... juro que pense que la inspiracion vendria! pero no vino...me temo que lo he de declarar en hiatus, lo siento.

Por otro lado, memorias de una cazadora si esta prometiendo continuar! Y tambien esta serie de oneshots. Debo sacar de mi cabeza estas pequeñas historias jaja, porque sino no me dejan dormir xDD Posiblemente, terminen siendo una sola historia, pero por ahora solo son pequeños oneshots separados, espero les gusten ^^


	2. Reflexiones de un ser humano

horas…

12:00 AM

Pasillos. Largos, inhóspitos e interminables le parecían, aun cuando el bien sabía que pronto acabarían, caminarlos todos los días resultaba siempre un fastidio. Eran los pasillos los que conectaban en aquella mansión los cuartos más importantes: habitaciones que guardaban secretos para destruir vidas… y cosas más importantes que vidas… pasillos que un agente de los chicos del barrio mataría por conocer… si supiera… Sonrió. A esto llegaba su aburrimiento? A hacerlo pensar en… pasillos? "En efecto" se dijo a si mismo "no tengo nada importante en lo que pensar… no tengo planes (no se me ocurre ninguno)… ni amigos (no los necesito)" Podía oír sus propios pasos retumbando en el silencio mientras avanzaba por estos pasillos. Las cámaras de seguridad colocadas estratégicamente en las esquinas de las paredes, casi invisibles al ojo humano, captaban aquella negra silueta pasar rápida y silenciosamente, atravesando los ya mencionados pasillo "…y pensar hermanito… que si tu hubieses querido…si hubieras sido menos tonto…si no te hubieras dejado borrar la memoria…esta mansión sería tuya… con pasillos, habitaciones y todo lo que en ellos hay". En su mente apareció de pronto, vívida y claramente la imagen de su gordo hermano y su pequeña y patética familia viviendo en su mansión. ¿Quién sabe que usos idiotas, buenos y beneficiantes para los chicos del barrio hubiera podido darle su sobrino si ESTA hubiera sido SU casa? Una casa del árbol mucho más grande tal vez. "La Casa Del Árbol de La Otra Cuadra" puaj… hasta en su mente sonaba ridícula y asquerosa la idea. Pero aunque no lo quisiera admitir… Miguel One era listo, y vaya que le habría sacado provecho a tal situación…siendo como era el mejor agente d KND. Sonrió, pero no había maldad en su sonrisa, ni frialdad, ni ironía, algo q no hacía hacía años…sonreír… con afecto?... algo que jamás nadie le había visto ni vería hacer "número 1...Miguel…mi sobrino…" En ese momento sintió una oleada de furia que apago aquel instante de ternura para siempre "ese niño torpe se robo MI pipa, desapareció y nunca regresó, ni me la devolvió, simplemente se fue!...donde se habrá ido… por la forma en la que actuó su sector al irse, a una misión secreta que probablemente durará mucho, ya q hasta le había cedido su puesto a esa chica Abigail... pero se negaron a darme información suya en lo absoluto, no le dijeron nada a nadie… y le hacen creer al torpe de mi hermano y a su esposa que el calvito ese se ganó una beca en un prestigioso Colegio Inglés! Ja! Y se lo creyeron! Es increíble lo estúpido que se vuelve uno cuando le borran los recuerdos de su niñez…"

Padre, inmerso en sus pensamientos, casi chocó con la puerta de su oficina, encontrándola de repente frente a él. Dio un gruñido, al darse cuenta de que todo lo que acaba de pasar por su mente (normalmente ocupada a la destrucción de la vida de los niños y últimamente en la búsqueda de un nuevo aprendiz) era relativo a su sobrino y su hermano. Su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de rabia e incredulidad. La verdad le hubiera gustado seguir pensando inútilmente en pasillos. Pensar en su familia era algo que siempre evitaba hacer, lo frustraba y irritaba mucho. Lo hacía sentirse tan furioso, traicionado, deprimido...demostrar estos sentimientos le repugnaba, lo hacían sentir débil. Se sentó en su silla giratoria y sin poderlo evitar, una, dos, tres lagrimas incomprensibles lágrimas cayeron a la pulida superficie de la mesa. Hundió su rostro entre sus manos. Después de todo… y a pesar de todo…aquel hombre aun era humano.

13:15 PM

_Maldición!_

Corría, mochila golpeando su espalda, sudor goteando por su frente, con todas sus fuerzas. Dio vuelta a la esquina a gran velocidad, casi atropellando a una viejita paseando a su chihuahua, los evito por milímetros, haciendo una pirueta en medio del aire y rozando la cabeza de la señora con la mochila. En este acto a la señora se le salió la peluca, que cayó encima de su perro, que se puso a ladrar agudamente a la chica causante de aquel lio. Pero ella ya estaba muy lejos, sin prestar la mínima atención a lo que estaba detrás suyo, que sin duda la habría hecho reír: una viejita calva tratando de inmovilizar a lo que parecía un agitado plumero con patas que corría de un lado al otro evitando que su dueña recupere su peluca, mientras esta rebuznaba sobre los "jóvenes de hoy en día que siempre están tan apurados…"

En verdad estaba apurada, la anciana no estaba exagerando. Se le había hecho muy tarde ya. Si no llegaba a tiempo…

Suspiró. Porque justo en ese momento se le había descompuesto la bicicleta? Justo ese día? Siguió corriendo, ignorando las olas masivas de calor golpeándole la espalda y la nuca, cruzando aquellas calles apacibles que estaban practicamente vacías a estas horas. Ya estaba cerca, solo un par de cuadras mas…

Trato inútilmente de enfocarse en el camino, y no en lo que se encontraría al acabarlo. Tenía un presentimiento extraño sobre todo aquello: una reunión secreta? Justo ahora? Sobre…él? El vacio en el pecho que había tenido desde la partida de Migue retumbo dentro de ella con fuerza, haciéndola estremecer. Que iba a decirles número infinito de numero 1? Ya era sorprendente que el simplemente haya regresado (de donde sea que haya ido) cuando todos creían que estaba perdido para siempre, no se suponía que tenía que mantener un perfil bajo?, ella misma no pensaba volverlo a ver, y sin embargo estaba aquí, en el planeta tierra.

Claro, el había sido muy cuidadoso en todo esto, no cabía duda. Se mostró a poca gente, a la que obligó a jurar no revelar su retorno, y aun a menos personas escogió para esa reunión. El mismo sitio de reunión escogido lo decía todo: el tema a tratar, sea cual sea, es absolutamente clasificado. Aun así…

Llego al sitio de la reunión. Tragó saliva nerviosa. Tocó la puerta. Paso las pruebas de ADN necesarias para comprobar si era ella y no una impostora disfrazada (cuanta seguridad!) y dio la contraseña.

Y para su alivio le abrió un conocido. Ella no sabía a quienes exactamente había reunido allí Infinito, aunque tenía una idea, no esperaba muchos rostros familiares. Por ello se sintió agradablemente sorprendida al verlo allí parado con cara de sorpresa:

_Maurice!_

Se deshizo de la tensión que la había acompañado y sonrió, recibiendo otra sonrisa igual de aliviada como respuesta.

_Abby! ya estábamos empezando sin ti! Qué bien que llegaste! pasa!_

Ella solo sonrió de nuevo, esta vez a modo de disculpa, mientras entraba.

_lamento la tardanza_

_lo importante es que llegaste, me estaba empezando a preocupar_

La morena se rio suavemente, tratando de no mostrar su propias preocupaciones, que al cerrarse la puerta detrás suyo, regresaron junto con el estrés que se había ido momentáneamente al ver a Mauricio. No estaba preparada para lo que vio a continuación.

La habitación estaba pobremente iluminada por un foco incandescente en el centro del techo, justo debajo una larga mesa negra para unas 15 personas, que ya estaban ocupando todas las sillas menos 2, la oscuridad no permitía que se vieran bien los rostros, pero la altura de sus figuras, el porte y las pocas caras visibles alertaron de inmediato a la chica:

El lugar estaba repleto de adolescentes.

Por un momento sintió escalofríos y estuvo a punto d sacar su arma y luchar por su vida, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ella también era adolescente y no tenía nada que temer, era difícil recordarlo cuando no te borran la memoria y recuerdas toda tu vida como niña. Pero un detalle la volvió a alarmar: si bien la mayoría eran adolescentes y algunos niños, también había un par de…adultos!

_Casi llegas tarde, numero 5_ la voz de Infinito resonó en aquel ambiente silencioso haciéndola saltar de sorpresa_ un exlíder supremo de los Chicos del Barrio debería ser un poco más puntual, no crees Rachel?_ pregunto a quien estaba a su derecha.

_ciertamente, yo solía ser bastante puntual… hasta que entre a la secundaria_ se rió la aludida, una muchacha rubia que Numero 5 no había visto desde el día de su destitución, día en el que le había pedido tomar el mando de la organización entera… Abby sonrió, jamás había dudado que 362 también lograría entrar a los Jóvenes del Barrio.

Algunos otros también sonrieron, el ambiente se relajó un poco y Mauricio agarro a Abby y la jaló hasta las 2 sillas sobrantes en las que ambos se sentaron. Unos cuantos la saludaron, a pesar de que ella casi no encontró a ningún conocido, bueno…apenas había entrado a la secundaria hace una semana.

_lo siento- repitió la chica sintiéndose algo torpe frente todas aquellas miradas. No quería parecer nerviosa, sabía que todas esas personas eran agentes encubiertos, la elite a la cual ahora pertenecía, importantes miembros de la organización, pero como toda agente knd, había sido acondicionada durante 4 años a desconfiar de los mayores de 13, y especialmente de los mayores de 18… en esa sala se encontraba de ambos. Tampoco ayudaba saber que había sido la última en llegar…

_Ahora que estamos todos, me parece que debemos ir al grano_ hablo Infinito nuevamente, y su tono serio y firme acabo con el relajo momentáneo de la habitación_ Padre esta rastreando mar, cielo y tierra de todo el planeta en busca de numero 1, buscando que le devuelva su pipa, y sobre todo, buscando saber que fue de él, porque desapareció del mapa, cuál es su misión y porque knd lo encubre_

_pero todos aquí sabemos que a número 1 no se lo puede encontrar en este planeta_ añadió Mauricio_ al menos no por ahora. Algo que Padre no sabe ni debe saber.

_debemos hacer que ese villano permanezca ignorante, y nuestros esfuerzos se hacen cada vez mas dificultosos_ suspiró Infinito_ hemos de distraer su atención, y la mejor forma es atrayéndola con algo… o alguien mas_

_Espera un momento, que quieres decir con eso?_ pregunto repentinamente una joven de aproximados 17 años al lado de Abby, haciéndola saltar nuevamente_ acaso sugieres que..._

_sugiero que enviemos a uno de nosotros como espía… como el aprendiz de Padre_ completó Infinito con una sonrisa.

_qué! Como crees que vamos a lograr semejante cosa?_ exclamo una chica pelirroja que 5 reconoció vagamente como una de las principales porristas de la secundaria Gallaguer.

_Si… en primer lugar eso de que él está interesado en conseguir un aprendiz es solo un rumor..._ murmuro otro adolescente. Estos dos comentarios hicieron que todos se pongan a hablar al mismo tiempo sobre semejante idea temeraria.

_Silencio! En primer lugar, nuestros infiltrados ninjadolescentes nos han confirmado el deseo de padre de tener un nuevo aprendiz ahora que Cree ganó esa beca y se fue a estudiar a Francia. En segundo él ha estado testeando a sus ninjas y al parecer no ha encontrado nadie interesante. En tercero, si logramos que uno de los nuestros sea su aprendiz, esta persona no solo mantendrá ocupado a Padre, sino que tendrá la oportunidad única de interactuar directamente con él, conocer todos sus secretos, no podemos perder esta oportunidad!_

_pero el ya probó a sus tropas y no encontró lo que buscaba, como esperas que tome a uno de los nuestros?_

_porque _Infinito sonrió_ el no examinó a todos aún, no a los chicos nuevos… o si Abby?

_espera… ella? ella! _farfulló Mauricio, d pronto parecía asustado y molesto.

_hemos robado las respuestas del examen que Padre les hace a quienes considera dignos de ser sus pupilos. Hasta ahora ninguno ha pasado esa prueba, ninguno excepto Cree. Pero ahora… ahora sabemos que es exactamente lo que él quiere, y después de hacer nuestras propias observaciones pensamos en que numero 5 podría hacerlo bastante bien.

_pero eso es muy peligroso! Podría hasta _matarla_!_ gruñó Maurice a Infinito, olvidándose de que su rango era inferior al de él, pero este no le hizo caso y solo volteó la vista a 5.

Abby miro aturdida a Infinito sonreírle nuevamente mientras los murmullos de diversos tonos empezaban a surgir de todas partes con renovadas fuerzas. Ser espía entre adultos y adolescentes en general era una cosa, pero… vincularse directamente con un villano de la categoría de Padre era muy arriesgado, peligrosísimo, sin mencionar la enorme responsabilidad que estaría cargando sobre sus hombros al ocupar semejante puesto…sería capaz de cumplir cabalmente tal misión? Porque el alto mando quería que fuera ella? Tanta fe le tenían? O tenía algo que con que Cree lo haya logrado? Podría realmente ser la única manera de que Padre deje en paz por fin a número 1? Si era así...

_Veo que tienes un montón de preguntas, no eres la única Abby, el único que no las tiene en esta reunión probablemente soy yo. Pero antes de aclarar todas las dudas debo hacerte una pregunta a ti, aunque creo que ya sabemos la respuesta: ¿Estarías dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo para alcanzar el éxito si te entregáramos el peso de una misión de la cual podría depender el futuro de los chicos del barrio y la salvación de sus secretos? Todo, incluyendo tu vida?

Todo era silencio denso en la sala, todos esperaban su respuesta.

Que ella no necesito pensar dos veces.

_Si…siempre lo he estado y lo estaré_ susurró con seriedad

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Mauricio y Rachel la miraron nerviosos y preocupados, mientras Infinito asentía con la cabeza solemnemente y sin dejar de sonreír, sin embargo se le notaba más serio. Ella estaba segura de su decisión y todos lo sabían.

Pero ella no tenía idea del enorme infierno en el que se acababa de meter.

14:00 PM


	3. Misteriosa amistad

Tú nunca has entendido cómo demonios es que ahora son amigos.

De hecho nadie lo entiende, y lo sabes. ¡Tú mismo jamás lo hubieras creído si no te hubiera pasado!

Es imposible, ¡extraño!

¿Será que acaso ese cursi cliché "los opuestos se atraen" no solo se aplica a relaciones amorosas sino que también es válido para amistades sin sentido? O tal vez simplemente tú y él son bichos raros. ¡Porque seguro todos en la escuela lo piensan!

No sabes si lo llegarás a entender algún día. No sabes por qué.

Solo sabes que en realidad no tuviste amigos realmente, aún estando rodeado de personas, hasta ese día en que el maestro te puso al chico de tutor de matemáticas.

Porque… ¿Cómo puedes explicar esa sensación familiar al verlo saludarte llevándose dos dedos a la gorra marrón con el número dos en ella, sonriéndote, como si fueras un viejo amigo? ¿Cómo explicas ese repentino sentimiento de deja-vú cuando se acerca a ti lo suficiente para que le veas las casi invisibles pecas al explicarte el primer problema? ¿Porqué de pronto te parece haber encontrado algo perdido al observarle quitarse los lentes de aviador para limpiarse el sudor de la frente y avistar ese intenso azul en los ojos, siempre oculto tras el vidrio amarillo? ¿El extraño golpeteo en tu pecho al oir esa risa fresca que estalla de repente al contar el uno de sus chistes malos? ¡No tiene sentido! ¡Tú jamás lo habías visto en tu vida! ¡No conoces a este chico!

… ¿oh sí?

No, no puede ser, tú recordarías haberle hablado. No puedes tener tan mala memoria ¿cierto?

Y aun cuando te parezca conocido, esa no debería ser razón para hablarle. ¡Tú eres el Güero Torrez! capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, alumno estrella de la clase de Karate-KyokushinKai (próximo a ser el cinturón negro más joven en los EEUU), bracucón por excelencia. Él es Guillermo González Junior, jefe del equipo de matemáticas y el grupo de ciencias, nerd declarado (y con orgullo), todavía amante de las cartas jipper (que te dejaron de gustar al cumplir los 13) y los viejos comics de super héroes.

Él arma modelos a escalas de todo tipo de vehículos, voladores o terrestres. Crea y arma artefactos de su propia invención solo por diversión, se detiene cada vez que un avión pasa volando por el cielo para mirarlo ensoñadoramente hasta que se pierda de vista, es un secreto a voces que quiere ser piloto al crecer ( ¡ja! ¡si tú fuiste el primero en enterarte!)

Tú fastidias nerds (como él), practicas todos los deportes imaginables, excepto natación (y eres muy bueno en ellos), retas a cualquier otro deportista a competir contigo y vences siempre (excepto a tu hermanito… él siempre te gana en juegos de pelota), actuas sin pensar y por mero impulso, metiéndote en montones de problemas por ello.

Él sigue viendo los maratones de llantatón infantiles en la tele y suspira porque ya no puede seguir compitiendo en ellos con su "llanta Betsi" (cosa que aún a sus perpedores amigos nerds les parece patético)

Tú amas enterrarte en la arena dejando solo tu cabeza libre, escapas de la escuela cada vez que puedes (así como de los internados a los que te meten tus padres) y te gusta el coco, olvidas a menudo que eres alérgico a él.

A él le gusta hacerse el galán con cada chica morena que ve, y no llega a tener éxito nunca.

A ti te persiguen y echan miradas un montón de chicas bobas por las que no tienes el menor interés o deseo.

Él es capaz de comer con gusto casi cualquier cosa masticable, incluyendo… uuug… vegetales y el pastel de carne de la señora de la cafetería…( tiene un aire desgarbado de quien se estiró mucho en muy poco tiempo), además, parece estar haciendo su propio libro enorme de chistes (que son malísimos), contarlos cada día, y ser el único en reírse de ellos.

Tú odias el chocolate amargo, las cosas femeninas y la escuela en general. Te sacas mala nota en todo, excepto en Educación Física y Música (en lo cuál eres sorprendentemente bueno sin saber porqué). Realmente te beneficia tener a Memo a tu lado, para ayudarte en las clases, aunque no sabes por qué lo hace.

En cambio a él ama las clases, es un genio en las materias exactas, pésimo en Educación Física. Él mismo no debe saber porqué te ayuda, cuándo podría estar riéndose de tu estupidez como lo hacen secretamente los otros ñoños.

¡Si él tiene tan poca idea de porque es tu amigo como tú la tienes de porque eres el suyo! Él sabe que debería temerte, odiarte, eres un bravucón. Ninguno de sus amigos nerds entiende porque se ofrece a ayudarte a entrenar para tus torneos, ni él mismo lo hace. Del mismo modo, ninguno de los chicos del equipo de fútbol entiende por qué en lugar de ayudarles a meterlo en su casillero, te peleaste con todos ellos y dejaste knock out a cuatro sólo para ayudarlo a huir, amenazándoles con no hacerlo de nuevo, jamás, y sin embargo, no te interesa ayudar cuando abusan con cualquier otro chico del grupo de ciencia.

Lo único que parece que tienen en común es que ambos aman el queso, la comida chatarra y los videojuegos; pero… ¿qué adolescente no lo hace?

¡Ah claro! También tienen en común el hecho de que ninguno de los dos recuerda muy bien su infancia. Que ambos sintieron que ya se conocían cuando se vieron por primera vez. Que inconscientemente ambos sienten que deben protegerse y ayudarse mutuamente sin saber porqué. Pero, eso no debe significar nada… ¿verdad?

No… no debe significar nada…

Ahh, ya lo ves venir, interrumpiendo tus pensamientos y sonriendo de forma torcida en tu dirección, mientras te lanza un paquete. Lo abres y te encuentras con dos sándwiches de queso doble.

Sacas uno y el otro se lo das, cuando él se sienta a tu lado.

Dando los primeros mordiscos, le oyes hablar animadamente sobre un nuevo chiste que se inventó, oyes su risota fresca y amable, y sientes como las comisuras de tus propios labios se curvan ligeramente hacia arriba.

No, no sabes (y él tampoco) por qué, después de solo un par de meses de conocerse, ahora son mejores amigos.

Quizás jamás lo sepas.

Pero la verdad, descubres, sonriendo abiertamente, no te podría interesar menos.


End file.
